Girls Night
by Bunny'sWinterRose
Summary: A TMNT song-fiction with use of a Brooks and Dunn song. A girls night out between April, Angel, and Jessica suddenly becomes a night of tension. Raph/OC I own nothing except my OCs Jessica and Su-Lei in this story.


**Girls Night**

_A TMNT song-fiction with use of a Brooks and Dunn song. A girls night out between April, Angel, and Jessica suddenly becomes a night of tension. Raph/OC I own nothing except my OCs Jessica and Su-Lei in this story. _

The night stated out normally enough, sitting at a table in our favorite karaoke bar. I had called April and Angel to let them know I'd be home for a night or two. They had later called and invited me out of a "girls night", a offer I gladly excepted; it had been over thirteen months since we'd gotten together.

Suddenly those thirteen months donned on me; I had been away from home too long. April and Casey had returned from a trip to celebrate their first wedding anniversary, Angel had began her second year of college, and from what I heard from conversations; Leo's relationship with Su-Lei was blossoming.

Su-Lei was a young woman who had run into trouble with the Purple Dragons a few months ago, only to be rescued by our boy's "fearless leader". April had met and befriended "Su" quickly; and had learned that the new comer had a very troubled past.

Su had run away from an abusive home in Maine, and found herself on the unforgiving streets of New York City. After only a few weeks on her own an older, well dressed woman offered her safety in return for services inside her home. Those services turned out to be of the sexual nature to any man that met her "Mistress'" price.

Salvation came to Su after enduring nearly six months of hell. After serving her duties for the night, her "Mistress" asked Su to run an erring to the corner store. Dressed in a under sized, long coat that barely hid her nightly, she quickly left the home and ventured down the dimly lit street. Nearly to the corner store, a shadowed figure stepped from the wall of a building and blocked her path. The man, a Purple Dragon, advanced on her and after a scream left her throat, she was slammed into the cold dark ground, and her world fell dark.

Su awoke as Leo carried her across rooftops, his final destination in sight; April and Casey's apartment. Tightening his hold on the precious cargo he carried, Leo had whispered a vow that he had held to since that night nearly six months ago. "Don't worry, I'm going to get some help and protect you." Without hesitation, Su had wrapped her arms around Leo's neck and graced him with a gentle smile. "I believe you."

Angel's hand on mine pulled me back to the present and the smoky stage that we sat in front of. People of all levels of drunkenness were continuing to climb the stairs and belt out horribly off key songs. The man currently on stage was the second to dedicate his song to "the pretty young thing up front" and point to Angel; whom once again was hiding her face in my shoulder.

Our waiter, Jason had again come around with our third round of drinks and kneeled next to April on the balls of his feet. The happy smile from earlier in the night had left his handsome face and his blue eyes were becoming red. April's hand rested on his shoulder and he graced her with a small smile; they had been friends for a few years. "Jas, what's wrong? Is there something we can do?"

Sighing he looked past Angel and myself and nodded in that general direction. "My ex-girlfriend just came in with another guy. It's been two months and though the break up was nasty, I still care for her. I had hoped she did as well but with that stud on her arm..."

Angel fished her compact from our shared purse and opened it, pretending to check her nose and then leaned towards me. From the small reflection we could see a strawberry blonde woman with a dark headed man leaning in and whispering in her ear. She giggled at whatever he had said and gave a playful shove before sitting up and just a touch back from him.

Jason had seen her action as well and moved to stand before my hand come to rest upon his forearm and he once again kneeled watching the scene play out. "Don't get to upset; she seems to have handled him for the moment. Does she know you still care?" My hand left his arm and began to tap the table top genteelly.

Shaking his head, he sighed and once again nodded back in the direction of his ex and her date. "No, I haven't told her; haven't seen her in several weeks." He shifted and saw that the stage had been empty now for several minutes. "I'm on my break and we're allowed to sing during if we wish. There's an old country cover on the box that would make it plenty clear; I'd just need a female partner for half of it."

His eyes moved to Angel and she sighed. "What's the song Jas?"

A shy smile lit his face and he glance back to the empty stage again. "It's an old _Brooks and Dunn _song with _Reba, "If you see him; if you see her"._

Suddenly Angel and April were both looking at me and Jason seemed confused; I sighed and met his eyes. "I know the song like the back of my hand; it's one I sung to myself after the breakup with a friend of ours."

His hand found mine and he moved to kneel next to me. "Would you please sing it with me? This may be my only chance." His hold became just a bit firmer, as if pleading with me.

My mind went back to the night I had left the lair in tears; so many hurtful things had been said between both of us. The night had fallen apart in a matter of minutes and my throbbing head could not process where the conversation had taken such a hateful turn I had walked out of Raphael's life, thirteen months ago, and he had failed to come after me; yet I stilled cared.

Over the span of time, I had received calls for Casey, Leo, and Mikey. Most times the calls were the same, "how are you?" and "what's next?" were always on the list of questions. And although I was told many times that Raph had asked about me, he never called himself; and that hurt all the more.

Jason's hand tightening pulled me back to his waiting face and I looked up to see April and Angel wore the same expression; all waiting to see what I would do. Nodding I allowed him to pull me onto the stage and listened as he dedicated the song to two people we had cared for and lost. As I took a deep breath, and counted out the beginning of the song; it never accrued to me that he had known about my heartache without being told.

"_If you see him  
Tell him I wish him well  
How am I doing?  
Well, sometimes is hard to tell  
I still miss him more than ever  
But please don't say a word  
If you see him  
If you see him" (Me)_

Jason had stood a step behind as I sung out the first verse and now stepped forward as his turn came up.

"_If you see her  
Tell her I'm doing fine  
And if you want to  
Say that I think of her from time to time  
Ask her if she ever wonders  
Where we both went wrong  
If you see her  
If you see her" (Jason)  
_

As the joint portion of the song began my eyes wondered over the coward. The lines were becoming more passionate and my own emotions were becoming a factor as my eyes fell on the back corner.

"_I still want her" (Jason)_

_"I still need him so" (Me)_

_"I don't know why we let each other go" (Together)_

My eyes wondered to the table Jason's ex still occupied, her eyes were locked upon Jason as he sung, tears coming down in heavy trails. __

"If you see her  
Tell her the lights still on for her"  


My last solo line came as I notice a figure that had been sat at a back booth stand and move towards the doors.

"_Nothing's changed  
Deep down the fire still burns for him" (Me)  
_

The figure now stood by the doors, stopped on a dime as I sung out "for him", and unable to leave just yet. From the corner of my eye, his companion caught my attention and I instantly recognized him; _"Casey"_.

_"And even if it takes forever say I'll still be here" (Together)_

My eyes locked on the figure by the doors and he turned just enough, I had his attention.

"_If you see him" (Me)_

_"If you see her" (Jason)_

Raph tipped his hat in my direction and reached for the door, he was leaving, walking away. I did the only thing I could, and belted out my last line.

___**"If you see him"**__ (Me)_

Jason's hand found mine as he delivered his final line, the song was about to end.

_"If you see her" (Jason)_

Together we walked from the stage and after kissing my check as a thank you, Jason returned to waiting on his full tables. He would no doubt be busy the remaining night answering questions and filling orders from people all around him.

Casey had joined April and Angel at our table as we stepped from the stage, his eyes guilty and sad. All three looked at me and began to open their mouths for apologies, only to be stopped when I raised my hand. "Don't, please just don't. I know your intentions were good but after a year, you all should have known this would just cause more heartache."

Three sets of eyes watched as I picked our shared purse from the floor and retrieved my keys, cell phone, and wallet from it before returning it to the ground. "I'm gonna walk back to the hotel, I need to clear my head. Up to this point it was fun girls."

Aprils hand shot out and grabbed my wrist as I turned to head out. Pulling me back to face her, she launched herself into me and wrapped a strong hug around me. "Please, promise you'll call and it won't be another year."

Meeting Casey and Angel's sad expressions over her shoulder, I sighed and returned her hug. "I'll do my best and I promise to call tomorrow afternoon." Genteelly, I stepped away and out the front doors.

The cool air caused a shiver to run through my body as I continued the finally half mile to my hotel. This had been intended to be a low-key visit, and I had hoped the guys wouldn't know I had been in town until I was already gone. Tonight and that bar had completely blown that out of the water, by now Raphael would soon be headed home and would tell his brothers and Splinter at least something. This trip home was turning into a nightmare.

As the hotel's neon sign came into view, a shady figure emerged from an alleyway. He was about two inches taller than my five foot and smelled of cheap booze. "Hey there, hows about we spend sometime together."

Meeting his hazed gaze and stepping around, I pulled the keys from the pocket they had been in and gripped the largest between my figures. "I'm not interested, now If you'd excuse me."

Unfortunately, the man couldn't take a hint and grabbed my elbow and pulled me into the alley. My free hand came up and across his face, the key doing a long drag against his right side. In angry he shoved me into a wall and ripped the jacket from my back before throwing my down chest first on to the cold unforgiving ground. My hands were pulled behind me as he sat on my legs and zip tied them together.

Though I straggled, the man above me was far bigger and out weighed me by at least fifty pounds. A zip tie was pulled around my throat and as the clicks became longer separated, breathing became more of a problem. The last thing my racing mind registered was a pair of green feet landing in front of me.

"_Um, that's cold."_ Was the next then I remember thinking and trying to convenience my eyes to open. As I moved to sit up on what I could only assume was a bed, a hand came to hold around my upper arm to steady my shaky movements. It was then that a familiar scent filled my nose; sweat, motor oil, and leather. "Raph."

His voice was rough, and his hand faltered a moment before regaining its tension against my arm. "Yeah, it's me. What were you thinking walking all that way on your own? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Pulling away from him at that and meeting his angry gaze, I snapped back at him without really thinking. "What I do isn't really any of your concern Raphael; I've done pretty good for myself over the past year!"

I could see the angry in his eyes as he threw the wash cloth he'd been using to clean the straps and cuts on my arm. Without a word I watched him move across the room and begin to pull his trench coat back on; he was leaving. That's when it donned on me, Raph had been the one to save me from that creep in the alley, had carried me all the way to my hotel, and began to clean my wounds. He still cared, at least on some level; and I was pushing him away.

When he had moved towards the door, my heart nearly stopped and my legs swing over the edge of the mattress. "Raph wait, I oh!..." As my feet hit the floor and I stood to move my legs gave way under me and I crumbled to the floor. It was then I noticed my ankle was badly bruised and would take at least a few days to heal completely.

During the fall, I had heard the door open and close and assumed that he had already left me in my own misery, but became shocked when his green hands moved to examine my bruised ankle. "That creep in the alley got a hold of ya once more before it was over. Had slammed me into a wall and he managed to stump on your ankle while trying to get away. You're gonna have ta take it easy a few days."

He moved behind me and haled me back to my feet from under my arms; my back pressed to his plastron as we moved towards the bed again. After depositing me and sitting at my feet, I watched him work to rewrap the bandage with a tenderness I'd never seen.

After satisfying himself with that, he removed his coat and moved into the bathroom, returning with a bison of warm water and a fresh cloth. "You've got a good bit of road burn; ya need to get it washed up before it can be wrapped."

For half an hour he worked to help me clean areas I either couldn't reach or were too sore to. His hands were firm in their actions but never cruel and his breath hitched at some of the worse spots. Guilt filled his eyes as he washed a tender spot just above my left eye, one the creep had cause when he'd back handed me before dragging me into the alley.

Taking his large green hands in my mine, our eyes met and I sighed. "This isn't your fault, so stop blaming yourself. You were right; I shouldn't have walked from the bar alone."

He nodded and pulled away, moving back into the bathroom and I heard him dump the used water in the sink. When he still hadn't returned after several minutes I became worried and carefully moved back onto my feet. Knowing which foot wouldn't support me now; I hobbled over to the bathroom door and was greeted with a slight that chilled my bones.

Raphael was sitting on the closed toilet, his head in his hands and a few tears were leaking from between his fingers. Carefully I moved to sit on the side wall of the tube and took his hands in my own. After a moment he finally allowed me to pull his hands away and wipe his wet face with my thumbs. With a small sad smile I wiped the last tear way. "You're scaring me Raph, why are you crying?"

Letting out a shaky breath he turned his eyes away before meeting mine again; a move I recognized all too well. He was trying to gather his thoughts and decide just how much to tell; finally he spoke. "Thirteen months, you're gone all that time, no calls no nothing. Then all of a sudden you're at that damn bar and I knew it was a set up from Casey and the girls but I couldn't bring myself to leave without at least seeing you, even from a distance. Then you get up der and sing that song, and part of me just..."

I watched as he realized just how much he'd said and his eyes became hard. All the pain and frustration from the past year came to the surface and he cursed before standing and moved past me. Standing and moving to follow him before he could leave, my ankle protesting with every move; my heart breaking again. "Raph, Raphael please...don't go."

His back was turned to me, his coat in his clenched hands but he made no further move towards the door as I walked up behind him. I watched as his muscles tensed and relaxed, his brain working overtime trying to decide his fate. I was standing about two feet behind him when he turned and his icy gaze met my tear filled eyes. "What do you want from me Jess? All that time we were friends and then together, then the fight and like that you're gone! Then you come back here and sing that song. What the shell do you want?"

Tears poured from my eyes as I shifted from my protesting ankle and fought the urge to jump into his arms. "You...a life with you is all I've ever wanted."

His fist banged against the table and I jumped; not from fear of him but from the anguish this was causing us again. "Bull shit! How could you ever see a 'happily ever after' with someone like me? You're confusing me with Leo again and that ain't never gonna happen!"

Anger seemed to pour off him and into me. _"How could he ever have thought?" _Nails dug into my hands as I tried to find an outlet for the tension. "Are you completely blind? Leo's not my type, and never has been, he's too sweet and honest. He couldn't hold his own against me in a real argument if he tried; he'd be too willing to give in. I've never wanted you to be anyone but who you were!"

Quicker than I could have prepared for, Raph had me pinned between the wall behind us and his plastron. His breath was heavy and he closed the distance between us until we were nearly nose to nose. "And just who do you think I am?"

Burning holes into his head wasn't going to get me released but it did help to fuel the fight between us. "You're the hotheaded, short sighted, jealous, impatient, arrogant..." His eyes flinched at every word; each cutting him down more and his grip loosened till the hands holding my wrist fell all together.

As he turned to move away again, I took his face in my hands and brought his eyes back to meet mine. "...passionate, loyal, affectionate, handsome turtle that I fell in love with."

For several minutes neither of us moved, simply staring into each others eyes. I wanted so badly to pull him to me and kiss the life out of him; just as the power to do so found me he moved back and lifted his hands. "Okay, so you may know some things about me; that doesn't fix it."

Confusion filled my heart as I watched him once again head for the door. "What doesn't it fix Raph? Isn't that exactly what the fight was about that night and so many times before? You thought I wanted you to be Leo? You know I don't want you to be anyone but you, so what doesn't that fix or at least make better?"

His shoulders hunched and he supported his weight against the table on his hands, his breath shaky. If I hadn't moved to stand just behind him, I would never have heard his whispered reply. "Ya used past tense, said you 'fell in love', not that you were."

Shaking my head, I moved closer and leaned against his shell. His musky scent fill my nose and I felt him tense but not pull away. "Raph, I left because you told me to, I stayed away because I thought after a month with no contact that's what you wanted..." I could hear his heart pounding through the shell but he made no commit, so I continued. "...I left the city, and tried to start anew because I thought I needed to move on and hoped that I could with time."

Pulling him by his left arm, he finally turned to almost face me; his eyes sad and full of tears. "Jess I...I'm so sorry. I'm such an id..."

Pressing two fingers to his mouth I silenced him before another cut down could be said. "I came back here, sang that song because one thing hasn't changed in thirteen months, I'm still in love you."

Shaking his head, his gaze met the far wall, desperate to find something else to focus on. "We don't need to start this again. You deserve to find some nice guy to settle down with, have a family, and grow old in the public eye with a love that ain't been seen in a lifetime."

Turning his face back to mine with a serious expression I sighed. "Tell me you aren't in love with me..." His eyes widened a bit. "...tell me you don't love me anymore and we'll walk away from this as best we can; hopefully as friends."

He rubbed his tired eyes; I doubt he'd even slept at all the past night it was now nearly noon. "Dam it Jess, you're making this harder on purpose." A small smile graced my lips and he sighed. "Yes I'm still in love with you! This past year has been hell, is that what you want to hear?"

Moving in front of him and standing on the toes of my good foot, my arms wrapped around his neck and I smiled. "Yes, now kiss me and let's make it better together."

Without missing a beat, Raphael swooped down and claimed my lips with his mouth and the kisses continued as he scooped my legs up and carried me back to the bed. As my head hit he pillow, and he lowered his body onto mine, he smiled. "I'm never letting you go again." To which I answered him with another steamy kiss.

More than three hours later, we stood in the shower, my back to his plastron and his arms firmly holding around me. His check rubbed against mine and I could hear his soft churring as he marked me again. "Come home with me tonight."

My hand rose and held his face as we stood enjoying the warm stray. "I hadn't told anyone yet, but I've got the process started to move back already. I have to go back tonight but my transfer should be final next week, and then I'm all yours."

I felt him nod and his right hand moved to turn off the cooling water. "Good, how long will you be gone?" His hand returning to its place around my torso, and he sighed.

Tightening my hold on his arms, and sighing with a sad smile, I leaned into him further. "Going back tonight should speed things up, I hope only a few days. Then I can find a place for all my stuff."

He pulled away and wrapped me in a warm towel, his eyes sad again and I couldn't blame him. "Gonna find a apartment somewhere?" Scooping me up from the bath tub, he carefully sat me on the bed and began to rewrap my ankle.

While he was busy I ran a hand through my hair and tired not to give too much away. "That was my thought but I'm kinda hoping to find a storage unit and share a bedroom with this cute guy I know."

Looking up at me now, I smirked and he rose to sit next to me, his hand holding mine. "Hm, some cute guy, what do you know about this guy?"

Playing along, I began to rub the index finger of my free hand upon his fingers laced with mine. "Well, I think his last name is Hamato, or something like that."

His free arm came around and pushed me onto the bed, where he joined me, our other hands remained joined. "Sounds different, you've got strange taste in guys, lady."

We were now face to face and his handsome smile had my head spinning. _"I've missed this so much."_ Kissing him genteelly, I then leaned back and stared into his deep amber eyes. "I love you Raph."

Smiling he took our joined hands and kissed mine. "I love you too Jess. Nightfall will be here before we know it. Why don't we order something to eat then I'll see you off and get back to the lair."

An hour and a half later, we had enjoyed a pizza and two litter soda together as I packed my duffle bag to leave. The tension I had been feeling for the past twenty minutes while packing melted away as his strong arms wrapped around my waist and his check came to rest against mine. "Just a few days hopefully, right?"

I could fell his unease even though we weren't facing each other right now and leaned into his chest. "Less if I can work things right and we'll be able to call and text until then; it won't be as good as this but it'll be at least something."

He nodded and moved outside and into a shadowed corner to wait while I turned in the key and paid for the extra night. With my duffle strapped over his shoulder, he met me at the car and tossed my bag in.

Our goodbye was passionate, even though we tried not to draw to much attention. As I broke away from his kiss and he genteelly sat me back on my feet his eyes held a gleam that I had never seen. "Call me when ya get back in town and I'll walk ya into the lair; it'll give the guys a good shock."

Laughing I opened the car door and slipped inside. "I love you Raph. See you in a few days."

He bent and closed the door for me, leaning through the window for one more kiss; before whispering "I love you" in my ear and walking away.

The next night, sitting in my bedroom of the apartment I shared with a close friend. My cell phone chimed, signaling a text and I smiled as Raph's number appeared on the screen.

_Raph:__ Hey Babe_

_Me:__ Hey Tough Guy, surviving without me?_

_Raph:__ No, bed's too empty. You need to hurry up and get here. I miss you._

My heart melted at his words, he had never been one to be over affectionate, but I had a feeling that would change.

_Me:__ I miss you too. Got a lot done today, hopefully be back in three nights. How did you explain being gone so long to Leo and the others?_

_Raph:__ You may want to kill me later but...I told them we had angry sex and then some more. Their faces were priceless._

_Me:__ Raphael! How are we going to explain it when I just show up and move in then? _

_Raph:__ Claim down Babe. I'll tell them the truth before you get here. Just didn't want a lecher from 'ole fearless leader'. _

_Me:__ I bet Leo's face was priceless! Lol!_

_Raph:__ Like you wouldn't believe Babe!_

For days later I was waiting for Raphael in the park. He was coming to pick me up on his bike and then we were going to tell everyone the truth. Just as a man jogging by took notice of me, I heard a bike rife up to my left.

Turning the slight took my breath away. Raph sat on his still running bike in his leather jacket and boots. Dark washed blue jeans hid his legs and custom riding gloves hugged his hands. The mask on his helmet rose and could tell that he was smirking at my reaction. "Need a ride, Babe?"

He handed me a helmet and I climbed on behind him. My arms wrapped around his middle and he laughed as the sudden take off caused me to hold him tighter. "You'll pay for that later Tough Guy." His laughter filled my ears as we roared down the street.

Now parked in the garage next to the battle shell, the year I'd missed out on donned on me again. Splinter, Raph and his brothers, April and Casey, and Angel were like family to me and I'd let one bad fight nearly ruin it all.

Raph's strong arms wrapped around me and drew my troubled mind back to a hopeful future. "So how do you want ta do this Babe?"

Turning in his embrace and kissing him softly I smiled. "Do they have any idea why you left the lair?"

Shaking his head, he smirked and leaned in, rubbing our checks together and strengthening the trace of his scent mark on my skin. "Naw, they think I got mad at Leo and went to clear my head." Suddenly a devilish smirk formed on his face. "We could always make a little racket and let them find us."

I returned his smirk and pushed him back against his locker. The metal against his shell causing a racket that should draw the entire family towards us, and kissed him. Before we could be interrupted, Raph turned us so that from the lair doorway, his brothers would see his shell and able to just tell he was very involved with someone.

We had been making out for a few minutes and didn't care if he's brothers found us or not when Leo's voice broke through the quite garage. "Raphael, what in the shell is going on here?"

Breaking our kiss and moving to block Leo's view, Raph turned and addressed his only older brother. "Oh Leo, yeah hey bro, I didn't hear you come in."

I could hear the others come to stand around Leo and heard Splinter's clawed feet on the hard ground. Leo's strong voice echoed through the large garage again. "I'll ask once more Raph, what's going on in here?"

Placing a hand on Raph's shell gave him the queue to unveil my presence. He looked back over his shell and smirked at me. "I was just welcoming my lover home." His hand reached back for mine and I stepped around him.

Startled eyes met mine and in a blur of green and orange, Mikey picked me up and was spinning us around the room. Our laughter filled the garage as the rest of the family came to welcome me home.

After Mikey had managed to release me, Donny took his turn and pulled me into a fierce bear hug. He had moved to kiss my right check when something stopped him and he pulled back with a questioning gaze. "Just lover, huh?" My soft smile was all the conformation he needed and he returned my smile before kissing my left check. "Welcome back to the family, your stuck with the 'hothead' now."

Splinter approached me with a young Asian woman on his arm. I bent and met him as he wrapped his tired arms around me. "Welcome home daughter, you have been sorely missed."

Pulling back just a bit, I kissed the top of his head and met his aging eyes. "I'm glad to be home Sensei; I've missed you all so much."

He stepped back and extended his hand to the young woman behind him and she stepped forward. "This is Su-Lei, she has become a member of our little family as well, but I'm sure you are already well informed. Su-Lei this is Jessica, she has been away during your stay but has always been a part of our family."

I stepped foreword and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Su-Lei. April's told me so much and I'm looking foreword to knowing you myself."

Without hesitation she returned my shake and I could see from the corner of my eye, the pleasure in Leo's eyes that Su-Lei had taken to me so easily.

Finally left with only one family member to greet, I turned my attention to Leo. He stood where he had since entering the garage, and through his feet had not moved, I could tell that he and Raph had been having an exchange.

Now standing just in front of him, his face remained emotionless and the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. I smirked at him. "No hug and kiss as a welcome home, big brother?" My arms open wide for effect.

The room exploded in laughter as did we and Leo's arms came around my torso and held me tight. "You're always welcome to come home, and a hug, little sister." My own arms tightened around his neck, I'd missed Leo so very much. "But if I'd kissed you, there may have been words with your mate...and mine."

Stepping back I watched as Leo smiled and extended his hand. Su-Lei made her way to him and their fingers laced together. "I asked Su to be my mate just a bit ago."

Arms wrapped around me from behind and Raph's strong chest came to rest against me. "I'm happy for the both of ya bro, now if we could just get these two mated and settled down, maybe Sensei wouldn't have to worry so much." His hand rose to thumb towards Mikey and Donny.

As the rest of the room erupted in laughter Mikey and Donny both had looks of nervousness on their faces. Soon our family moved into the lair and spent the rest of the evening together.

A couple of hours later, after an explosive love making session with Raph, we laid in his bed cuddled together. Turning in his arms just enough to see his deep amber eyes so relaxed and happy made my heart race. I smiled and kissed him deeply.

He returned my kiss and gifted me with several more before pulling away. "Happy to be back Babe?"

Lacing our hands together, he watched as I kiss the tips of his fingers on that hand, before meeting his eyes. "Yes, more so than I could have ever hoped for. I love you Raphael."

His hand tightened on mine and he pulled me to rest on his plastron. "Good, welcome home Babe. I love you Jessica." With a kiss to my head we drifted off to peaceful slumber in the safety and love of each other's arms.


End file.
